Sweet Tooth
by K. A. Maples
Summary: Raven, Beast Boy, and a honeycomb.


Title: Sweet Tooth

Author: K.A. Maples

Rating: R

Characters: Raven, Beast Boy

Summery: Raven, Beast Boy, and a honeycomb.

Gar put the glass jar on the table and slid it across to Raven. Suspended in golden honey was a square of pale wax about the size of Gar's palm. "It's a honeycomb." He explained as Raven looked up at him. "My mom used to chew on one whenever she was craving something sweet. Better for you than candy, cause it has less artificial crap in it." He sat down, scratching his ear. "I know our resident Speedy Gonzalez is always eating everything else sweet around here, and…." He shrugged, giving her a smile.

Raven pulled the jar closer and looked at the honeycomb, then at Garfield. She hadn't said anything about her craving for sweets, and she could feel her mouth beginning to water at the thought of that honey. She unscrewed the lid and looked down at the honeycomb floating in the pool of liquid sugar, suddenly unsure of how to proceed. She started to stand so that she could get a fork or something, but Gar put a hand on top of hers and shook his head.

"You just reach in and break off a piece." He said. "Like this." He pulled the jar to him and reached two long, green fingers in. He took hold of a corner of the honeycomb and broke it off, pulling it up. A thin stream of honey dripped off back into the jar, and when it had tapered off, he popped the wax into his mouth with a grin. A thin trail of honey clung to his chin, making him look faintly silly.

Raven took the jar of honey back and contemplated the honeycomb a moment. Slowly, she reached into the jar and grabbed the other corner of the honeycomb and broke off a small piece. The honey was warm and runny, and clung to her fingers as she lifted the piece of wax. Even with waiting, she still managed to get dripped on as she put the wax in her mouth and bit down. Sweetness flooded her mouth as one of the little cells broke open, taking her by surprise.

"Good, yeah?" Gar asked, snatching another piece from the jar and leaving another sticky trail behind.

"Yes. Thank you, Garfield." Raven said, grabbing a second piece for herself. It was just as sticky as the last, and a bit messier. Gar chuckled at her look of consternation.

"Yeah, it's a little messy." He admitted, leaning across the table. He caught a bit of honey that was threatening to fall off her chin with his finger, and then brought it to his mouth. He sucked it off his fingers, his eyes locked with Raven's. Her breath caught in her throat as she froze like a deer in headlights. She was well aware of what Gar was feeling. How could she not be? He was practically shouting it in her ear.

He leaned the rest of the way across the table and kissed her, his tongue licking the honey off her lips before slowly sliding forward, seeking entrance into her mouth. Her hands gripped the edge of the table and she started to stand, her mouth opening in what she had intended to be protest. His emotions flowed through her, warm and golden as the honey she could taste on his probing tongue.

Gar reached up and stroked her cheek lightly with his fingers, letting out a sigh as he pulled back a bit. "Guess you could say I've got a real sweet tooth," he said huskily. His forehead rested on hers, and he was watching her with the kind of intensity typically reserved for a hawk for a rabbit. He was waiting for her to make the next move.

Raven stood there like a small animal in the middle of the road, caught in headlights. She knew she should push him away. She shouldn't encourage him along this line. They would both be safer.

She leaned forward and kissed him, her eyes closed. One hand snaked around to the back of his head so he couldn't pull away… not that he was trying. Gar slid across the table and put his arms around her chest and overbalanced them both and taking the jar of honey with them. Raven landed on the floor with a muffled exclamation, and Gar landed on top of her, his knees banging into the floor. "Ow!" He raised his head, shaking it a bit as he pulled away. "You okay, Rave?" Gar asked, drawing back so that he was sitting on her legs.

Raven sat up, wincing as her hand came down in a puddle of honey. She pulled it back and held up the sticky limb, grimacing. "I'm alright," she said, the honey oozing down her wrist. Gar grabbed her hand and turned it palm up, licking the honey from her wrist and slowly moving upward. His tongue was warm and rough, and his touch sent shivers through Raven's body. He ended by sucking on her fingers, his tongue sliding in and out between the digits.

"Garfield…" she whispered, trembling. He let her hand drop and caught her mouth again, one hand creeping up to cup her breast. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers closed around the hardening nub of her nipple, rubbing it through her clothes. He bore her down to the floor, their bodies melding together on the floor. Raven's back arched and one of her legs came up around his hip. He ground his hips against hers, growling softly and nuzzling her neck.

"Oh. Um."

Gar and Raven looked up, moving like someone had dumped cold water on them. They both looked with horror at Bart, who stood in the doorway, his face an utter blank. The speedster blinked, his mouth hanging open. Gar scrambled to his feet, pulling Raven with him. "Er…"

Bart held up his hand, shaking his head. "Don't want to know. Not gonna ask." he said, turning on his heel and leaving.


End file.
